Donnie and Mikey Bonding
by CyberPunkAlchemist247
Summary: However bored Mikey is, he will learn to never piss of Donatello, or use such strange methods of doing so... suggested Tcest, turtlecest DonniexMikey, DxM. One-shot Dabble.


"Hey Donnie, can I ask you something?"

Donatello, also known as Don or Donnie, was almost surprised that his baby brother had asked instead just saying what he wanted to say.

Then again, Donnie was still pretty mad about the coffee maker prank this morning and that was probably the reason why Mikey had asked.

He missed his daily coffee. Donnie must never miss his daily coffee.

"Can't you see I'm busy trying to fix the coffee maker? You know the one you rigged to blow up in my face since you knew I was going to be the first one to use it." Donnie grunted as he continued to try and fix the almost unfixable source of his happiness.

"But dude, it'll only take a second!" Mikey whined. He pouted at the fact that Donnie had yet to give him his full attention.

Donnie said nothing to the orange masked turtle, keeping his focus of his work.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Nothing.

"You are, aren't you?! You're ignoring me!"

Still nothing.

"Well, if you're gonna ignore me, I'm gonna ignore you. Let's see how you like it!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ARGH! Dude, I can't stay silent for that long!" Mikey huffed. Donnie was still pulling the silent treatment as he hammered away to try and save the coffee maker, which was a lost cause but it didn't stop Donnie from trying.

Mikey was about ready to give up and go play one of his many video games, ones that he completed ages ago, when an evil idea dawned upon the orange masked ninja turtle.

Donnie tried not to show how nervous he was becoming when Mikey suddenly went quiet. There were only a few types of quiet with the youngest turtle. This quiet was not the 'I'm gonna go now' quiet, or the 'I'm too annoyed or angry to speak to you' quiet.

This was a more feared quiet in the Hamtaro family. This was the 'revenge will be mine' quiet which Mikey only did when he was thinking up his pranks or some sort of revenge plan against one of his older brothers.

Donnie could still feel Mikey behind him, along with the uncomfortable feeling of impending doom, and tried to ignore him. Mikey normal got bored pretty fast if you ignore him for long enough, at least it normally worked.

So Donnie almost jumped out of his olive green skin when two sea green arms were draped over his shoulders. He felt his baby brother's warm breath on the back of his neck, which caused him to slightly shudder.

"Donnie..." Mikey's voice was in a whisper that Donnie didn't even know the turtle was able to do, but it was the tone behind it that seemed to start from kind of chain reaction on Donatello's brain and lower body.

Donnie knew Mikey was doing... whatever it was that he was doing on purpose, just to get him to stop his work and give him the attention that the orange masked turtle craved. But Mikey would never get it, no matter what he did!

...

Right?

Mikey smirked when he felt Donnie's shoulders tense. He had gotten some of the olive green turtle's attention, now all he had to do was push him over the edge. And there was only one way to do that.

Donnie was beginning to find it had to concentrate on fixing the coffee machine, but anyone would find it hard to concentrate if your younger sibling was draped over you in such a way to suggest something completely different and somewhat illegal and frowned upon.

Donnie should say something, anything at this point would do, but now he had two reasons as to why he couldn't. Firstly was because if he so much as talked then Mikey would win whatever game he had dragged him into and that was not an option up for discussion. And secondly, even if he did decide to talk, what would even say in a situation like this without looking stupid.

The purple masked turtle bit his bottom lip when Mikey blew into his ear hole, the unfamiliar and weird feeling creating something really strange down in his stomach. Normally he would be able to guess straight away what the feeling was, but all logical thought at the moment seemed to have disappeared.

"Donatello, I'm..." Mikey's breath was warm and the fact it was right by his ear was have a weird affect.

With the coffee maker prank and some of his fuzziness gone, Donnie was finally able to find words and talk.

"You what, Mikey..." The words barely came out in a whisper. This had nothing to do with his faint headedness, or how hot the room and suddenly grown, or any of the weird feelings that were coming from his lower region.

Mikey took a long, deep breath, pressing himself more against his older brother, and brought his mouth right next to Donnie's ear.

He said...

...

* * *

**My Ending**

"I'm bored! Entertain me will ya?!"

...

Just like that, the weirdness, the warmth that had filled the room and all Donnie had been feeling up till now was gone.

In its place was anger, another emotion that was slightly foreign to the normally calm and most gentle of the turtles.

"Damnit Mikey!" The swearing was also new.

"Dr Prankenstein for the win! Later bro!"

"Come back here so I can 'entertain' you"

"Ow! Put down the staff man! I changed my mind, I'll just go play a video game! Ow! It was a joke dude!"

Mikey learned something that day.

Never piss Donnie off, it was more dangerous for your head than when Raph was slap happy.

* * *

**This is the end of this short dabble. Feel free to come up with your own endings and also send me some, I would like to see what you guys come up with, be it funny or romantic, I do not care.**

**R&R**


End file.
